And Then There Were 13
by Dreaming Destiny
Summary: There was a part never told near the end of Exile. Sophie took the potion, but was that all? Now she has new powers, the powers of 13 immortal gods and goddesses to be exact? Read and review.


Chapter 1: A Deleted Scene

**Hi! Dream here. this is my third story, though it's more like my second. If you go one my profile, you'll probably pick up that I am a huge PJO fan. This isn't a crossover because I'm not bringing any of the characters in, only some Greek themes. I hope you like it, though. I didn't drop "The Girl Who Lived" either. I just don't know how to continue because in my original idea, Sophie was really, really, ****_really_****, OOC. Anyways, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Keeper series. I wish I did though...**

* * *

Sophie's POV

Everyone thinks they know exactly what happened when I was taken to that cave, or room, whatever, to be given that concoction from Mr. Forkle **(Is that how you spell his name?)**, but they don't really. I had to swear never to reveal the information. I didn't want to either. I was already a freak in the elvin world; I didn't need people to stare more, to whisper more, or more rumors to be born and to fly around. This is what really happened that fateful day.

_*Flashback*_

_"So all this potion is going to do is make my mind heal so I can save Alden and Prentince?" I asked. Mr. Forkle fidgeted uncomfortably._

_"Yes, and no." He replied, as if unsure how to continue. I raised an eyebrow, motioning with my hands for him to continue. _

_"Where to start?" He muttered, his eyes still trained on the floor. After a few seconds he looked up at me again, and met my eyes. "Don't interrupt." He growled. I nodded confused by his change of attitude. He sighed, looked down again, and began._

_"In the human world, back in ancient times, near the beginning of the Elvin world, there was the civilization of Greece. They worshiped gods with immense power. When we were planning what you would be able to do, we came up with a backup plan, in case what you have already wasn't enough to defeat the enemy, since we think they many be associated with something far more powerful. The rebels you know might be only a mere step in a master plan. So that's how we started turning to the Greek myths. As you probably know, there are 13 immensely powerful gods and goddesses. We conducted years of experience to try and find a way to recreate these powers." _

_He paused for a second, looking at me, and I motioned for him to continue, though I had a pretty good idea where he was going. He looked down again._

_"Of course, you'll still have your current powers. We put our test results into one concoction, and after some very careful study, I was able to mix that potion with this one, so you would have the powers of the gods as well as a fully impenetrable mind. We need you to do this, not because of what you think. Contrary to popular belief you are not our puppet. The only reason I can't take this, or your friend out there, or even Alden, is because we designed you this way. Anyone else who consumes this will immediately die, since they can't hold the power of all 13."_

_He looked at me again, and I searched in his eyes for any trace of lying, of deceit. I was surprised at the unmasked pleading and truthfulness in his gaze. I sighed. "I'll take it." He instantly brightened, and it looked a little weird. Truth to be told, the plead and truth was weird too. Then he turned serious again. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone." I nodded. No problem. I've already kept so many things secret. But there were some thing's I still wanted to know ... He chuckled. "I assume you have some questions?" I blushed a little, and nodded. "Okay, but only 2." _

_I was a bit shocked, it was exactly the number I was hoping for, but this was the guy who played Frankenstein with my genes. As much as I don't like it, he can get into my head. "First, assuming you took part of the test potion, but power do you have?" I asked. "Poseidon's power over water, earthquakes, and the ability to talk to horses. That's how I knew how to successfully mix the limbium and the other concoction, how I made the island we are currently in, and how I was able to tame an alicorn long enough to find out it's secret." I nodded. It made sense._

_*End of Flashback*_

You know everything else. I drank the potion, got home, healed Alden, evaded Exile, and put on the finale the council wanted at the festival. Thanks to the Poseidon part of the potion, I was able to get Silveny to calm down more, though it didn't help much. The potion made me feel powerful beyond compare, but because of this, I was afraid my powers would start shooting of at random times, like how this morning, I made some petunias grow just by stepping on the grass this morning.

Because of this, I had to cut down on the time I spent with my friends, and they couldn't help me because they don't know. Also, because of this, I'm running from the water snake I accidentally made when experiencing with my water powers. I better get these powers under control because Edaline and Grady are getting worried the potion did something to my brain (which it did, in more ways than one), and Biana just invited my over to Everglen for basequest. If I refuse, they'll be onto me, since at first my excuse was that I had to get over the traumatic experience I went through in that cove or whatever, but it's been a month and a half now. Can't hide any longer. Oh well.

* * *

**Sorry if that's a sucky place to end the chapter. I'll try to update soon, but school starts soon. Hope you liked it, and I'll try to make the chapters longer. Sorry if some of the references are wrong. It's been a while since I've read the books. Once again, hope you liked it! Bye! Please review cause I'll give you cookies!**

**-Dream, signing off**


End file.
